


Ignite

by ManicMulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blindness, Disability, F/M, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicMulder/pseuds/ManicMulder
Summary: Fox Mulder joined the FBI in 1984. In 1990, Fox was involved in a mission gone wrong where he was blinded. He was too committed to his job so Skinner made arrangements so he could still work. It is now 1993, and Scully is assigned to be Mulder's partner. He needed someone in his life instead of just sitting in the basement forever doing paperwork.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Unknown rural neighborhood  
West Virginia  
August, 1990  
\-------------

Mulder quietly knelt behind his car scouting out the lonely house on the corner of the street. The whole block was evacuated in advance, in case something like a shootout were to happen. He was with the whole SWAT team backing him up but decided to go in first. He had been studying this killer for two years and he let his pride get in the way. He wanted to be the one to take him in.

"I'm going in," he said into his headset while walking up. He was required to wear his vest although he thought it wouldn't really help when taking this man down. He opened the door and everyone was looking through the tiny camera he had.

Mulder walked around for a while cautiously before hearing a laugh from the basement. "I'm going down," he whispered.

He slowly made his way into the basement turning on the light, moving his gun around the corner. There he saw the killer, Fowler sitting there. Two years and he finally found him, but something wasn't right. He was just sitting there smiling without any weapons.

"You found me, Fox," he said.

"Put your hands up!" he yelled walking slightly closer.

He smiled even wider and when he brought his hands up Fox saw him holding a button; some kind of switch and that's when it occurred to him. He didn't know whether to run yet but he heard his team yelling for him to get out of there.

"Where is it?" he asked.

Fowler looked to a chest in the corner. There was a bright red light. He saw the timer was twenty seconds. A lot can happen in twenty seconds. For once Mulder didn't know what to do. The bomb could go off anytime but he knew Fowler wouldn't do that. He would just let the twenty seconds run. The button was away so Mulder grabbed his arm and stumbled up the stairs but he was resistening.

"Don't make me shoot you!" Mulder pushed him hard. 

"Get out of there now!" his team shouted. Mulder pushed Fowler out of the house but his vest got caught somehow in the doorframe. 

5.

"I'm stuck!"

4\. 

He couldn't move. It was too risky.

3.

Helpless

2\. 

He undid the vest and bolted as fast as he could in that moment

1.

That's when Mulder made the mistake of looking back. A bright flash covered his entire vision as the house blew up throwing him somewhere he didn't know. He was still conscious but his ears were ringing like crazy.

Everything all of sudden went from super white to black. He just thought he'd keep his eyes closed. Squirming around on the grass, he felt someone come up to him but could barely hear anything.

\----------

Mulder woke up startled. It was pitch black. He felt around that he was in a bed. "Hello?" he shouted. "Anyone there?!" He heard footsteps and someone come in. "Can you please turn on the lights?"

"Fox Mulder?" he recognized a woman's voice.

"Are you the nurse?"

"Yes, are you aware what happened?"

Mulder thought back and it came back to him. The house- then the bright light and everything going black. "Yes. The explosion- nurse can you please turn on the lights?"

"Mr. Mulder- the lights are on, and your eyes are open."

"What?" Mulder tried blinkin and touched his eyelids. They were open all right. "No-" He was blind.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mulder. You had a few pieces of shrapnel in your chest but it wasn't any major vein or artery. You're lucky to be alive."

"Wait, will I get my vision back?" Fox still tried moving his eyes, blackness still covered his vision.

The silence from the nurse told him the answer. He would never see again.

\-----------

Courtroom  
November 1990

Fox Mulder sat in the courtroom listening to when the final sentence would be carried out for the killer. Of course he couldn't see anything but he envisioned it. It seemed crystal clear when he remembered the killer's smug look. 

"The jury finds the defendant guilty..." He listed off the counts and then said he would get life in prison.

Fox Mulder was relieved he would get locked up forever, but what's it matter. Maybe he should've just left him to die.

"Any words you'd like to say?" the judge asked.

"I don't regret anything. I'll be seeing you, Fox" he said as he was taken away. 

"Court is adjourned."

Mulder took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. He could still cry and that's exactly what he did while he sat there. Skinner was next to him and couldn't help but give some sympathy to him. He told him to take the rest of the year off and start his work after the New Year.

\-----

I dont know how to show the story is ongoing... but it is ongoing so there will be more to it


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if theres something you should know about me, my major writing flaw is i progress things too fast when it comes to relationships... oops

September 1993

\---------

Dana Scully left the office to go visit "Spooky Mulder" in the basement. Everyone was so secretive around here. All she knew was she was sent to somewhat help him but she didn't know what for. She knew his work on the paranormal but she was told he mostly did paperwork. Paperwork in the basement? There were some facts that were left out.

She made her way down to the basement and realized it was completely dark. Maybe it was the wrong floor? 

"Hello?" She turned on a light and there she saw a man with brown hair in a nice suit sitting behind a desk. He looked up and past her.

"Are you Fox Mulder?" she asked.

"Yes, call me Mulder," he said standing up slowly approaching her as he put on sunglasses. That was odd. He was still looking slightly off from her. He extended out his hand and Scully shook it. 

"I'm your partner, Dana Scully." 

"Nice to meet you," he said. He slowly made his way back to his desk and sat down still looking at her through the pitch black sunglasses. That's when it occurred to Scully, he was blind. 

"You still there?" he asked after a minute of silence. 

"Yes. I'm sorry, how come no one told me you-"

"were blind? I told them not to. I wish I could see your surprised look," he chuckled. "What do you look like?"

"I'm 5'3" have blue eyes, red hair."

"Everyone must just love you," he said. Scully didn't know how to respond but she took a seat in the chair across from him.

"So, I'm supposed to help you?"

"Nah. I'm sure you've met AD Skinner. He thought it was time for me to get out for once, have a seeing eye dog. I don't need that, although I admit sitting here everyday doing paperwork is very boring."

"So what do we do now?"

"I was just doing paperwork, you know. I was reading this interesting file where there were sightings of the reaper in New Orleans." Mulder smiled and Scully couldn't help but think of how handsome he was.

"Are you being serious?" Scully asked.

"Ah, so you're a skeptic," he said. "Do you think I'm spooky?"

"Well, I like to go by science and facts," she said.

After another minute of silence, Mulder got up and put on his coat.

"I haven't traveled in three years. Come with me to ask Skinner."

"To go reaper hunting?"

"Yes."

This sudden positivity in Mulder's life seemed great. He was willing to get out. Maybe he felt safer if he had this new partner with him. He's only known her for ten minutes but trusts her. Just something about her.

He grabbed his cane and walked to the elevator. "You coming? Make sure to turn off the light. Saves a lot of electricity," he smiled as she got in the elevator with him.

He seemed to manage just fine without holding onto her and making his way, but he probably just knew the layout of the building very well. He was a smart man. He made his way along with Scully to Skinner's office.

Eventually they were called in. Scully couldn't help but watch as how Mulder folded up his cane and reached out to one of the chairs and sat down. She sat down in the chair next to him.

"Is something wrong? Ten minutes and you already want to see me?"

"Ha. That's funny," Mulder said. "Sir, I was hoping I could go to New Orleans with Scully."

"What's with this sudden change? Gee Mulder, I should've brought you a partner sooner."

"Sir, that doesn't answer my question."

"I'm not so sure Mulder. Scully barely knows you and all of a sudden you want to hop on a plane to go ghost hunting?"

"Sir, it has to do with serial killings and it's the reaper. You know I haven't done anything exciting in a while." Although he couldn't see Fox, could sense Skinner giving him a look and glancing to Scully.

"Mulder. I don't think so. I fear more for your safety." Mulder didn't want to have pity or have Scully too annoyed for having to help him but he secretly wasn't saying that he felt like this case had to do with Cancer Man. Just a gut feeling and he was usually correct. 

"Sir, I actually would be fine in assisting Agent Mulder," Scully spoke up.

Skinner grunted. "I only want you there two nights at most. If this turns out to be terrible, I am confining you back to the desk until you retire."

Mulder rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses before getting back up. He made his way out of the building on his own before he grabbed Scully's arm. "Oh you are short," he said but in a friendly way.

"I was told you knew your way everywhere."

"Well, only in the building. I usually have an agent escort me home. I rarely go out."

"You live alone?" she asked as she told him to get in the passenger side of the car.

Mulder felt his way for the handle before sitting in. "Yeah. Nothing special."

Scully was kind enough to not ask about how he became blind but assumed something in work happened. She had done some research on the case with Fowler but not many details were given out.

"Before we go to the airport you should back some clothes. Where's your apartment?"

Mulder gave her the address and knew exactly when to turn. Three years of riding in government cars from the building to his apartment, he'd managed to know every second till every turn, every time the road was uneven.

Mulder walked in and led her upstairs to his room. Scully noticed that every room looked untouched. There was a pillow and blanket on the couch. Did he sleep on the couch? Mulder went to his bedroom and pulled out a couple outfits putting them in his luggage. He already had them together so it was easier for him.

"I don't need much," he said. "You know, the bureau took away my gun."

"Well Mulder, isn't it kind of obvious?"

"I know." He wasn't sure why he said that. Maybe just to make conversation. Maybe because he never had anyone in life to open up to.

After that, Scully quickly went to her house where she quickly grabbed her clothes while Mulder sat in the car.

As they approached the airport Scully asked, "Are you sure you want to go reaper hunting in New Orleans?"

"Yup. Besides, let's go to a restaurant. I'm sick of takeout."

They made it to the airport and Mulder hesitated on using the cane because of how people would judge him. He's never been anywhere outside of his apartment and office. He ended up extending it while still holding onto Scully.

"I love the sound of the airport. Makes me think of when I would travel so often to some place nice."

As they got closer Mulder slightly clutched onto Scully tighter. Maybe it was just his anxiety getting to him.

"Scully got the tickets and then proceeded to security."

"You two are FBI?" the guy asked.

"Yes," Mulder said. "Any problem?"

"No, sir..."

Mulder huffed as he went through then Scully helped him collect his things before they proceeded.

"We have thirty minutes before boarding. Want to get anything?"

"Um, a playboy magazine," he joked.

"Very funny Mulder."

"What? I can still remember how some of the models looked."

They sat down and Mulder just looked down not wanting to "accidentally stare at someone."

It was time to board and they went first. Because of Mulder's condition, the bureau allowed the best seats but Mulder refused to be the first in front. That was just plain awkward. Scully helped put his overhead bags in and they got settled. The flight was only three hours so Mulder decided there was no need to try to sleep.

After takeoff, Mulder brought some of his sunflower seeds and stared eating them.

"Want some?" he asked Scully waving the bag in front of her.

"No thanks."

Once you lose your sight, your other sense heighten. Three hours went by quickly. Mulder listened in to a very interesting conversation behind him. So much time went by, every single memory or moment he remembered became fuzzier with time. The only memory he was able to grasp so vividly was his sister's abduction but he didn't like to think of it.

The plane landed startling Mulder. It wasn't that smooth and his sunglasses fell off.

"Scully- could you help me find my glasses?"

She bent down and picked them up. That's when she saw his beautiful hazel eyes. They were moving rapidly, just some habit Mulder naturally started doing when he became blind. The thing about his eyes is they were so dreamy she could get lost in them, and she must've because Mulder said, "So you found them?"

She was still holding the glasses. "Oh sorry. Here they are." 

She had a feeling Mulder knew she was looking too long but he didn't say anything.

Mulder refused to be the last off the plane so with some arguing, they got off first, not because he was blind but he made an excuse that since they were FBI they had to be somewhere fast.

"They took a rental car to a motel and got two separate rooms but Mulder was too embarrassed to tell Scully he wouldn't know his way around.

"Mulder, will you be okay in here? Bathroom is straight to your left and the bed is to your right," she said as if hearing his thoughts. "My room is just to the left outside of yours."

"They put their bags away then Mulder came out of his room knocking on Scully's. "C'mon! The reapers are waiting for us!"

"How can you be so optimistic about death?"

"Not sure. Just counting down the days to the truth and retirement."

"So where is this reaper sighting?"

"I hope you packed your dress. Too soon? We have to attend a gala."

"You know, I did actually. You never know."

"Great, you'll have to be my date."

"How does this do with the case?"

"The reaper likes to attend huge parties."

"How are we going to get access?"

"It's going to be packed. No one will notice. But be sure to bring your gun and badge. I'll be bringing my badge."

"It won't look weird? Oh well. I trust you Mulder."

"Thank you."

\----------

(still to be continued)...


	3. Chapter 3

“Scully, maybe this is a bad idea. I think I’m advancing everything too fast, it’s just that well- I never had a partner you know...” Mulder was rambling but Scully was going to be by his side.

“Don’t worry Mulder, now remember we have to introduce ourselves by our first names. We can’t blow our cover.”

“Unless you pull up your dress,” Mulder remarked.

Scully rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me,” Mulder said laughing.

“How did you-“

“Oh I just know,” he said. It was time to go but they needed to make a stop at the local field office to let them know in case they needed backup.

Mulder decided not to appear blind but he linked in arm with Scully, still wearing sunglasses as they walked in. They showed their badges.

“You’re from the D.C, what’s going on?”

Scully informed them of their operation in case backup was needed.

“Wait you think this is a reaper?”

“Oh uh no, we just call the killer the reaper.”

“Ok.”

“What was that for?” Mulder asked Scully almost tripping down stairs he did not see but Scully caught him.

“Sorry to tell you Mulder but most people don’t believe that.”

“Yeah Scully, they don’t believe unless they’ve actually seen something happen, for example an abduction.” It just occurred to Mulder that Scully didn’t know about Samantha, or either she kept it a secret but she really didn’t know. He would keep it that way.

He made it in the car and on the way Mulder tried to give himself a pep talk in his head. He hadn’t socialized with anyone outside of work in three years. It’s like he forgot how too. 

They made it to the hotel where the event was being hosted and he got out of the car reaching for Scully when he took her arm.

“Play it cool,” he told himself extending the cane.

They reached the entrance but easily got in. Everyone was well dressed and already mingling about.

“Scully do you see anyone suspicious or scared? Check the faces of the wait staff.”

“Mulder, it so far looks normal.”

“Where’s the food? I didn’t eat much all day.”

“If you wait here I’ll grab you something. You’re at a table.”

“Wait,” he said reaching his arm out and he accidentally hit her nose. He forgot how short she was. “Um, sorry, I mean just I’ll go with you. Did I hurt you?”

“No mulder. You’re fine.” 

“I can just smell the snobby rich lox,” Mulder teased.

“Hello, how may I help you?” he heard a voice right in front of him. Shit. By the accent and tone, it was probably the wait staff. Hope they didn’t hear.

“Oh we’re just observing,” Scully awkwardly said before pulling Mulder and he couldn’t help but follow her. It felt somewhat busier cuz he brushed shoulders with people. “Ok Mulder, we’re somewhat near the corner. Now what exactly do we do?”

“I wanted food,” he said a bit annoyed. “You know, if I could see right now, I don’t think I’d be anymore happier. These type of people here are so annoying. Besides I think the reaper just loves rich souls. Yummy. All that rich money going towards golf and-“ he was interrupted when Scully lightly kicked the back of his leg with her heel.

“Ow Scully, why-“

“Nice to meet you!” He heard a new voice. So that’s why Scully kicked him. The unfamiliar voice belonged to an slightly elderly woman.

“I’m Erica and this is my husband Daniel. We’re excited you could come.”

“Hello. I’m Dana and this is my partner Fox.”

“Fox. What an unusual name. I like it! So what brings you here?” 

There was awkward silence and of course, what Mulder expected the woman must’ve noticed he was blind cuz she whispered a faint “oh.”

She had extended her hand to shake but fox didn’t see of course. Maybe she was just stupid for clearly not seeing his cane or that he was wearing sunglasses.

“Well- you want to know? We are- just interested in the auction later.”

“Oh which item?”

Small talk from rich people is worse than tripping in front of Skinner. He needed to get out of there. “Um, where is the bathroom?”

“Literally straight in front of you, first door on the right, about 40 feet,” the man said.

“I’ll be back Sc- Dana,” Mulder said before making his way. He followed the instructions and felt along the side before opening the door. This better be the bathroom. Thankfully it was. He could tell by the tile. It felt smooth and as he felt for the sink, each paper towel felt like a cloth. Truly a rich person’s event.

Mulder stood there not knowing what to do. This was a ridiculous idea. Maybe Skinner was the logical one all along. Suddenly Mulder felt a cold chill. If he knew anything, that meant that the paranormal was around.

He knew it was the reaper. He could feel the direction of the slight breeze so he followed it out the door and soon he was turning to what seemed like a back room hallway. His fingers trailed along the wall feeling some art work here and there. The chill was still moving when all of a sudden he felt the carpet switch. It was now cement and there was a low hum. Maybe he was in the electrical room.

“Hello?” He called out. No answer. Now he wondered even if it was the reaper, how could he tell someone? He felt death’s presence before. He gave up and started making his way back feeling along the ridges of the wall when he was stopped.

“Excuse me,” Mulder muttered but the guy grabbed his shoulder. “Do you have a problem? I’m clearly blind!” The man wasn’t responding and it’s only when Mulder swung his cane in front that he realized there were no legs. He felt in front and could feel it now. The reapers cloak.

Panicked, he pushed past and briskly started walking back towards the noise only to be tripped by some invisible force. He tried to feel around for his cane but the fall disoriented his direction. Dammit. He felt the chill leave him and then he heard footsteps towards him.

“Mulder? Mulder! Are you alright? What happened?” It was Scully. “I was worried when you were taking a while.”

“He was here Scully. The reaper. Watch out. Now please help me up.”

“How do you know?” She asked handing him his cane.

“He was cold. I felt the cloak and there were no legs.”

Scully didn’t want to believe him because it also could be Mulder’s fear kicking in making him believe that. 

“Let’s go back to the auction. Apparently we sit wherever. I got us a spot somewhat in the back.”

— ——-

Thirty minutes later and Mulder was so bored. Auctions were never really something for him. He sat listening to someone babble on about prices. It was exhausting.

All of a sudden the man stopped midway and he said “excuse me.” The mic was covered as someone whispered in his ear. “It uh- seems like something came on. Can we all just sit tight for a second.”

Murmuring started across the room. “What is it Scully?”

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t seem good...”

Shortly after sirens were heard coming closer.

“Mulder I’ll be back in five minutes.”

Scully got up and put her badge up to the cops entering the place “FBI, what’s going on?”

“Seemed like in the back rooms a body was discovered. No one goes out of here until this is resolved. Who else is with you?”

“My partner Agent Mulder. He’s sitting at one of the tables. Is it the same serial killer from earlier?”

“We’re not sure yet. Can you bring your partner? We need all the help we can get.”

Scully walked back to the table. “Mulder get up, I’ll explain in a second. He grabbed his cane and followed Scully to the front entrance. That’s when she and the cop explained again.

“You’re blind and an FBI agent?” He blatantly asked.

“Long story,” Mulder said pissed off by his comment.

“Anyway, we’re looking through security right now.” He left and he made sure they were alone.

“We’re alone?”

“Yes.”

“Scully, it must’ve been the reaper. He was gonna kill me but thought my soul wasn’t worthy enough so he went after someone else.”

“What if they only see you on the camera?”

“Well that’s impossible obviously. There had to be someone else.”

“Maybe it wasn’t a reaper but just a regular man, Mulder. Your cane could’ve just missed and thought he didn’t have legs.”

“Are you doubting me? Bring me to the body.”

They made it to the room but was stopped by someone. “FBI,” Scully flashed her badge again. “We need to inspect the body.”

“Your boyfriend isn’t allowed,” he said referring to Mulder. “Is he FBI?”

You idiot I’m right here. Talk to me. Just because I can’t see doesn’t mean I can’t hear. “Yes HE is,” Mulder snarked. “And if you don’t mind...”

Mulder made sure to “accidentally” step on his foot as he made his way. He felt the concrete again.

“This is where I followed the reaper before he disappeared.”

“Yeah well it appears our victim died of his throat being slashed. He wouldn’t have screamed and his body was slowly let down.”

After another hour, Mulder was getting exhausted so he sat down in a chair in the hallway thinking. When you can’t see, it even throws off time even more. It’s always dark so there’s really no point of day or night anymore. This time, he just wanted to go to bed. Every night he hoped he would wake up and a miracle wouLd happen and his vision came back. Three years of that and it still hasn’t. Wasn’t going to.

“Mulder, we went through the footage...”

“And?”

There was silence of course which meant she didn’t want to say. “Well, you ran into him and he was going to stab you when he realized you were blind so he let go but you felt his presence and followed him to the electrical room where he killed the person and that’s when you gave up and left but he tripped you again before fleeing back into the crowd.”

“So no reaper?”

“No.”

The cops right away went into the main area and grabbed the man and arrested him. “We got our guy.”

“You idiots! It wasn’t me!”

“Well we didn’t tell anyone about the homicide... so how did you know huh?” he was taken to the local jail and the auction resumed normally although some people couldn’t shake off the feeling of death. Go figure.

After a long night, they made it back to their motel. 

“That was exhausting,” Mulder said outside his room. “Well I’m going to bed. Wake me up at seven and let’s take a flight out of here.”

“Are you disappointed?” Scully asked still standing in his doorway. No lights were on in his room because of course he didn’t need them.

“About what? We caught him.”

“You know, the reaper thing.”

“Well Scully, I guess I want to believe. Great first case huh? It’s great to be in the field often.”

“Mulder, it might not happen often. He almost stabbed you!”

“Well thank god for being blind!” Mulder said as he closed the door and eventually going to bed.

Only the first day and Scully already felt alive with him. They would make excellent partners.


	4. Chapter 4

One month later

————————

Skinner had said he still thought it was too dangerous for Mulder to get out into the field so him and Scully hasn’t been out since. One day in Mulder’s office, Scully decided to start talking more deeply with Mulder. They never talked really outside of work and both of them still had big secrets.

“How do you stay sane? Just doing paperwork everyday.”

“Thank you for assuming I’m not insane,” he teased. “Well, it’s for The x files. Everyday I get a bit closer to the truth. I admit it’s a very long time consuming practice but I don’t mind.”

Scully was still writing her reports debunking Mulder’s thoughts and there was strong evidence but of course, she let him believe.

“You know, we haven’t been out since our first day together in New Orleans. I was wondering if, we’ll we could go to a diner or something.”

“Oh.” Scully was trying to hide her excitement. She didn’t want to say the word date.

“Yeah, but I feel foolish. It’s a gentleman’s job to pick up the lady and show her everything- fun...” Mulder trailed off realizing what he was describing kind of sounded like a date. “Well I mean, since we’re partners, it’s always good to know what goes on outside of work.”

“So when do you want to go?” Scully asked.

“I’m always free,” Mulder said.

“Tonight? Ovaltine?” 

“I used to eat pie there. Great place.”

“So that’s a yes.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll swing by your apartment at six.”

———

Mulder’s Apartment  
5:45 p.m.

Mulder fidgeted sitting on his couch waiting. He had called the lone gunman to help him with dating advice, although they weren’t the best people to ask. He had known them for a while but he rarely contacted them anymore. It was a surprise when they got a call from Mulder on dating advice.

“Do I look stupid? How’s my hair? What color tie should I wear?”

“Relax, you’ll be fine. Didn’t you say you already had a date at a gala the day you met her?”

“It wasn’t really a date, more of a professional thing...” He nervously played with the flowers in his hand. He had them buy some red roses because, well it was a date.

“We gotta go before she sees us,” they replied.

“Wait,” Mulder said, his anxiety getting to him. “Are you sure this will go well?” He felt his wallet for a few bills. “And this #  
should cover all the charges?“

“Assuming she doesn’t eat the whole place. Have fun Mulder. You deserve it.”

“I can’t,” he stressed rubbing his forehead. 

“Hey, even if it goes terribly, she’ll still be stuck with you,” Byers joked. “Contact us after if you need us. Don’t be calling us in the bathroom asking dating questions.”

Mulder heard the door close and he felt his watch. She should be here any minute. He listened quietly and eventually heard footsteps. If it’s one skill he’s had since childhood, it’s telling who’s footsteps are who. When he would be in his bedroom staying up at night, if it was his father or mother approaching, he’d know.

Scully was just as nervous. She knew she could dress however because he couldn’t see her but she still made an effort. She knocked on his door and it opened right away. He must’ve been waiting.

Mulder smiled and right away extended the flowers to her.

“These are dead,” she said.

“What?” Mulder felt the top. No they weren’t.”

“I’m just teasing you. They’re wonderful.”

He nervously laughed. His self esteem was about to drop below zero if she was right.

He could picture what she looked like in his head. He reached his hand out and brushed her cheek. He still was too nervous to touch her face and see what she looked like. It seemed weird for him to do that to the opposite sex but he just knew: she was beautiful.

—-

Cafe, 6:15 p.m.

Mulder decided not to bring his cane in. He decided against sunglasses for a while but then didn’t want Scully staring at his crazy eyes. 

They got a table for two and sat down.

“I hope the menu hasn’t changed in four years.” After a couple minutes he could hear someone come over.

“Fox Mulder? Is that you? I haven’t seen you in three years. I thought you moved!”

“I haven’t seen you either in a while Randy,” he said. Then he motioned to Scully.

“This is my partner Dana Scully.”

“My my, you are beautiful,” he said. Fox is lucky to have you.”

“Oh, just work partners,” Mulder said.

“Are you stoned?” He asked Mulder.

“No... just have a eyesight problem...” Mulder didn’t like telling people he was blind although randy knew him very well, he wasn’t going to regularly go back to the cafe.

“Ok, well what can I get for you two?”

“I’ll have a salad...”

They ordered with Mulder just getting pie. “It’s not bad for me Scully. I think I’m a big underweight to be honest. You’ll love it too.

“You know Mulder, I know things are different, but you should embrace who you are.” Scully waited nervously how he’d react.

“You mean that I’ll never see your gorgeous face?”

Scully was taken back by that compliment; she didn’t reply.

Mulder smiled. “I’m just who I am. Things happen and I’d like to believe it’s for a reason. You don’t have to always see to believe.”

“I like the positivity,” she said as their food came.

Mulder felt in front of him for the pie and took a fork diving in. Instead he waved the fork with the first bite in front of Scully. “Try it.”

She reached in for his bite and smiled. “Wow! That is amazing!”

“I know. I’ve been craving it for three years but I’ve never asked anyone to get me it.“ Hs took a few more bites when he heard Scully laugh.

“What?”

“You have some cream on your chin. It’s cute.” Those words slipped out of her mouth.

He ran his hand under and wiped it away. “Thanks.” He was pretty sure he was blushing hard. To make more conversation to be less awkward, Mulder asked, “So, do you live near your parents?” 

“Yes. My mother and father have a house near and I have a sister Melissa, and a brother Bill. You?“

That’s when Mulder realized he shouldn’t have asked because of Samantha. Maybe he should just tell her.

“Oh, we weren’t the happiest family. I had a sister. Well, have...” In his heart she was still alive. “You know what drove my passion? I think the explanation will be too SPOOKY.”

“If you want to tell me Mulder.”

“When I was 12, my sister was abducted by aliens. I saw it, but no one believed me. That’s when the interest started. Every since I’ve been searching for the truth. She’s out there somewhere.”

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks... she was the only person I truly loved you know. We had our fights but I was always with her.”

It felt nice for Mulder to open up. For years his therapist have tried to get him to but he never trusted them. It’s hard to trust people even more when you can’t see.

After they finished, Mulder brought out the bills. “This should cover it.”

“Mulder that’s $200 for a $16 tab.”

“Sons of bitches,” He muttered. “I uh- had some people say that was enough. Well it definitely is enough.”

“You must rarely buy anything.“

“Well usually I have uh, professional acquaintances do that for me.”

“Mr VIP,” Scully teased.

Once Mulder paid he got up and Scully led him to the car. As she dropped him off, he looked towards her.   
“I was able to be myself tonight. Thank you.” He smiled grabbing his cane. “I got it from here. See you tomorrow goodnight.”

Scully watched making sure he safely made it inside before driving home happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Six months

————

Six months they’ve known each other. They only went on a few dates but were so close to each other. Scully wanted to bring Mulder to dinner at her parents house. She had wanted to for a while but wasn’t sure about asking him.

Her whole family would be there and that made Mulder nervous. Were they as nice as Scully? Would they judge him?

Mulder better be able to know what Scully looks like... he was going to feel her face today. Scully wanted to take him to work everyday but Mulder still had people from the Bureau pick him up because he still liked being in his office early.

Instead of sitting at his desk, he waited by the door when Scully would come in. What he always forgot was the lights so when Scully opened the door, as she reached for the lights Mulder was standing right there.

“Hi Scully,” he said but was startled when she screamed.

It startled Mulder so much he screamed back.

“Geez... Mulder you’re always at your desk!” 

“Sorry, I was waiting for you.”

“Why by the door?” Scully was just curious.

“Oh, well later if we’re going to your house- you know. We’ve known each other a while now.” Mulder was never the best at communication or flirting, even when he could see but he always tried. “So,” he continued. “I want to actually know what you look like, um if you don’t mind.”

“Oh. Sure.” Scully said without hesitation as she stepped closer to Mulder.

He reached over and first felt her cheek. He realized he never really has caressed anyone before besides some ex girlfriends who didn’t work out well but my god. She was gorgeous. She had a perfect jawline and face shape. He always assumed she had longer hair but she didn’t. Even her lips were perfect. Mulder inhaled. Her perfume was always a highlight of his day. The fact that she was single surprised him.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said softly.

Scully blushed so much. If only Mulder could see. “Thank you,” she replied. “You’re very handsome yourself.”

“You know,” he said his hands still on her shoulders. “The fact that I know what Skinner looks like... his ugly bald head...OW!”

Scully had kicked Mulder in the shin slightly although it hurt a lot. 

“Ok I didn’t know you got offended too! He looks like a-“

“Oh HI SKINNER,” Scully said loudly. Well shit.

Mulder turned towards the door where Scully was talking to who he thought it was.

“Agent Scully, Mulder- I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

Now Mulder was just embarrassed. Did Skinner hear? “No sir.”

“You never come down here. What do you need sir?”

“There’s a situation that has come up. Someone wants to talk to you at the max prison...”

Mulder already knew who it was. He swore he would never contact hi, ever again, let alone think of him but Skinner had to remind him. “No. What’s he want?”

“He has certain claims. He would give specifics but it was to do with the government setting him up, and uh- Samantha.”

Mulder groaned and walked briskly to his desk putting his head down. “When?”

“In an hour. He only wants it in person.”

“Did you verify these claims?”

“It seems he knows details that he, shouldn’t know. Recent- look. Only if you really want to.”

Mulder waved him off but Skinner wasn’t going.

“Is he gone?” He asked Scully.

“No.”

Skinner waited one more minute before going upstairs. Scully moved closer to Mulder’s desk.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the case.”

“All I know is he was a killer you hunted down.”

“Yeah but do you know the details? It’s his fault I’m the way I am now.” He slammed his fist on the desk.

“But who’s Samantha? What’s with involving the government?”

“I trust you Scully. I should’ve told you sooner.” He opened a drawer and pulled out a photo frame and showed her. A young boy about age 11 in a Star Trek outfit was posing with a younger girl.

“This is me and my sister. A few months after this photo was taken she was abducted by aliens. I saw it with my own eyes and no one believed me. The government definitely had something to do with it. I can’t just let go of her. I never have. This photograph is fading from my mind and I don’t want it to.”

“Aliens?”

“You have to believe me because no one else does. It’s true. Now if this killer Fowler knows something about government setup, I should know.”

Scully took a closer look at the photo. It was upside down but she didn’t want to fix it. She observed Fox. He was so young. That trauma must’ve drastically changed him.

“I believe you Mulder. I’m so sorry...”

“Yeah well- just come with me.”

————

Max security prison  
Washington D.C.  
9:00 a.m.

“Do you have your gun?” Mulder asked stepping out of the car.

“Yes...”

“He’s a dangerous man.” Mulder was super damn nervous to confront this man. Every bad thing since that incident replayed in his head.

He got out with his cane, and with Scully’s help they made their way in. 

“FBI.” They showed their badges. After getting through there was a guard who led them through many doors until they got to one room.

“Is he chained to the table?”

“Just his ankles to the table and his wrists together.”

“What’s he look like now?”

Scully looked through the one way glass. “He’s somewhat smiling. Has gray hair coming through the sides. Looks sadistic.”

“That’s him.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“If it gets me one step closer to my sister.”

The door opened and both of them stepped in.

“Hello Fox. Who’s this chick with you?”

“Scully is my partner.”

“Didn’t know they allowed you to continue work. Gee, this beautiful lady. You’ll never know what she looks like.” He was already pushing mulder’s buttons. He knew how to piss him off.

“Shut up and tell me why you wanted to talk so kindly after three and a half years.”

Mulder got slightly closer until he could feel the tables edge. He motioned for Scully to come closer.

“I think you already know.”

“Apparently I don’t.” 

“Of course. Let me explain. The government told me. Originally you were supposed to die in the explosion.”

“Why?” Mulder was shocked.

“Not necessarily the FBI but most likely CIA or higher. Someone told me they wanted you dead. Never told me why until later I was approached while in my cell one day. He told me about your sister- Samantha was it? There was no way to get you to stop looking except die. When it failed... well they thought you being blind- you should just stay alive. You can’t ever “see” the truth now. Why bother.”

“Mulder we can go.” Scully patted his back but he just rubbed his face. He was getting furious. If what he was saying was truth; was just too hard to believe.

“Was this man who approached you smoking?”

“How’d you know? He pulled out a pack but the guard told him smoking wasn’t allowed but he did anyway.”

“What did they pay you?” 

“Oh I was supposed to die too. I already got my money. It was a long strategical process you know. But since I failed too, here I am for life.”

“You know your accusations and what you’re saying could possibly start another trial for you and till only get worse from here. Probably death,” Scully said.

“Yeah. But I get to see Mulder suffer.“

Mulder screamed and it startled everyone.

“Even if your sister comes, you can’t see or confirm it’s her. So you’re useless.”

Mulder appeared to calmly walk back to Scully. Slightly putting his hands on her waist, he quickly grabbed her gun and pointed it in the direction of fowler.

“Mulder stop it!”

“Tell me you’re fucking telling the truth. I swear I will pull this trigger and won’t regret it!”

“Mulder!” Scully reached behind him throwing the gun of course on the floor. Of course Mulder was still filled with rage. He knew where the table was. He quickly went around until he felt Fowler’s face and started choking him as the chair moved and they were both on the floor. 

“Son of a bitch! I should’ve left you to die!” He threw a huge punch at him definitely hearing a crack.

There was a beep and Scully got guards to come and pull Mulder off. Eventually they got him off and dragged him out.

“Don’t fucking assault me. I could tell them you assaulted a disabled person!”

“Mulder, you were going to kill him.”

“Maybe I was.”

________

The whole ride back they were silent. Scully only could guess what Skinner had to say. Both of the Quietly thought about what just went down though.

Later that night, Scully wondered if it was still a good idea to bring him to her house to meet the family


	6. Chapter 6

Dufosaufaosdifuasdoifuasfoiadsu

Apdsofiadspofi  
Scully's Parent's Residence  
6:50 p.m.

\---------

The events of the morning kind of threw both of them of course but they still stuck to the plans.

It was ten minutes early so Scully and Mulder sat in the car waiting a few more minutes.

Scully had told her a bit about the basic details of her family and the layout of the house. She had told them Mulder was blind but didn't want them to treat him any different. If there's one insecurity he had, it was eating in front of people. He only had a few times in front of Scully. He didn't mind his snacking on sunflower seeds. Whenever he was in Skinner's office, he made sure to drop a few on purpose just to tick him off.

It was time to go and he got out with Scully already starting to sweat from being nervous. 

Despite Scully having a key, she still knocked and the door opened right away. Mulder awkwardly stood there still holding on to Scully.

Right away she stepped in guiding Mulder. He could tell there were a lot of people.

They hugged and then Scully introduced Mulder to them. “This is my partner Fox Mulder.”

“Nice to meet you,” he replied. 

“So, let’s start?” Scully suggested taking Mulder’s coat.

One everyone sat down, Mulder was once again nervous. He could sense everyone just staring at him. 

“So, what made you want to join the FBI?” 

“Well, I’m sure it’s why many people do, to want to help find truth…”

“Oh I know, but what specifically?” Bill Scully pressed on. Did he know something? Mulder was getting annoyed.

“Oh, stop it Bill,” Mrs. Scully said. “Why don’t you tell Fox what you do?”

Mulder silently thanked Scully’s mom. 

Food came and Mulder decided just not to eat. It was too stupid. Insecurities should be far from his worries in a broader perspective but that’s all he focused on at that moment. 

No one questioned him. He shouldn’t have come to Scully’s house. It’s not like they were going to get married…

“Excuse me, where’s the bathroom?” Mulder needed to get away for a while.

“On your right first door,” Scully said. Mulder got up and eventually felt the door. He closed it and sat down leaning against it. Maybe he should just have stayed in that basement forever being the ‘spooky’ person he is.

He put his head on his knees and just closed his eyes. Ever had that feeling where you don’t want to get up or don’t want to move. You could spend the whole entire day in bed and not care? He was feeling that.

It really pained him. He was so good at hiding his emotions. He was reaching his breaking point soon. He got startled when he heard a knock.

“Mulder, it’s me. Is everything alright in there?”

“I think I should go home…”

A pause. “Oh. Sure if you want to Mulder.”

He got up and opened the door. Scully led him back and told her mom, “Sorry, Mulder isn’t feeling too well. We’re going home.”

“Take care Fox,” her mom said kindly. He smiled and once they made it in the car, Mulder screamed startling Scully.

“Mulder, are you alright?”

“I wish I could say I was,” he muttered. “Clearly my life sucks. This was embarrassing and your brother is suspicious for no reason of me.”

“He’s just like that,” she said. “I’m sorry. I’ll talk to him.”

“Yeah well life fucking sucks! Why me Scully? Why did everything happen to me? I should’ve died in that explosion.” He tried so hard to hold back the tears but they just kept coming and he couldn’t stop it.

Scully’s heart broke hearing what he was saying but she was glad he opened up to her. “Mulder, you’ve been through so much. But you’re so damn strong. You’ll find your answers.”

“I really hope so,” he said. Then he leaned over and embraced Scully in a hug.

Margaret Scully was looking out the window at her daughter when she saw her hugging Mulder. She knew he was a good partner for her, and she was a good partner for him. She hoped they stayed together forever.

Sorry…. Short chapter I’m running out of ideas…. It’ll somewhat progress fast but yeah….


	7. Chapter 7

A month later and Mulder still was stuck doing paperwork. Scully had stepped away for a minute to do something. As if someone read his mind, he smelled smoke. It wasn’t a fire.

“What do you want?” Mulder asked.

“Hello Mulder,” CSM said. “It’s been a while.”

“Get out,” he replied.

“Not a nice way to greet me. A car is waiting outside for you.”

For what? Mulder was smart enough to know he probably wouldn’t die, but it seemed risky. “Why should I listen to you?”

“It’s your choice. It always is.” 

Mulder hated that man’s smug voice. He got up and walked towards him, towards his voice. “Are you still here black lung son of a bitch?”

“The car is outside.” Mulder heard him put the cigarette out before leaving. He sighed. He might as well do something to get his blood pumping for once. He grabbed his cane and headed out towards the front of the bureau until he was stopped by someone.

“Agent Mulder, where are you going?” It was Skinner.

“A drive.” Mulder smiled before continuing.

“Agent Mulder, I hope you’re kidding.”

“I just need fresh air,” he replied making his way to the parking lot. It wasn’t just him being blind, but anyone can sense if someone is following them. Mulder knew he wasn’t.

“Get in,” he heard a voice he didn’t recognize. Mulder walked forward until he felt the car and got in. It drove off right away.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“I assume you aren’t telling me where we’re going then.”

“I want you to meet someone.”

Mulder didn’t say much. He figured Scully would think he went to get lunch. After thirty minutes, Mulder spaced out. Usually he could remember the streets but directions were never his thing. He had no idea where they were but it was some dirt road. The car stopped and the man told him to get out.

“You can’t just leave a blind man in the middle of the road.”

“Yeah, maybe Jesus will find you.”

“Who am I meeting?” Mulder asked again not getting out.

“Listen carefully. Once you get out. Walk 20 feet forward. Inside, there will be a man in there.”

“And if there isn’t?” Mulder questioned.

“I guess you’re screwed. Now get out.”

“Geez.” Mulder got out and stood there until he heard the car leave. Here goes nothing. He followed the directions and soon came to a door. He felt around for at least five minutes before he realized it was a sliding door. He walked in cautiously. 

“Hello?”

He heard some shuffling. “Hello Fox Mulder.”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Jeremiah Smith. I can heal you.”

“Again with this whole Jesus thing. I’m sorry. This was a waste of time. Can I borrow your phone?”

“Sit down. There’s a couch in front of you.”

Mulder found it and sat down. “What do you mean heal me?“

“I can make you see again.” Mulder believed many things, but he wasn’t so sure. It was hard to trust. What if there were a bunch of men just teasing him and hiding to see his reaction.

“Ok, let’s say you can. What’s the cost?”

“Oh, it’ll come in time.”

“Well what the hell does that mean?”

“I don’t have much time here. Think about it. I’ll meet you in exactly one week.”

Mulder heard him get up and come closer. He put his hands against this man from touching him.

“Back off. Just take me back to the bureau. I don’t trust you. I’m sorry, this was a waste of time.”

“Wait. Let me prove it. Remove your glasses.” 

Mulder hesitantly removed his glasses as the man’s somewhat wrinkly cold hands were pressed lightly against his eyes.”

“Open them.”

Mulder didn’t want to. Was it true? Would he be cured? He took a deep breath and opened. For a short split second, he could see before he blinked again and everything was gone. Maybe is was imaginary. Maybe he willed himself to see and made it up. He was having a lot of doubts. All he saw was a blurry figure of a middle aged man.

“Now, I’ll find you Mulder. Think about what you want.”

“Wait,” Mulder said. “Why can’t you do it for free? Help me out.”

“Nothing is free,” he said before walking out.

“Well shit.” Mulder muttered. How was he supposed to get back if he was alone here.

————-

Back at the BAU, Scully came back with lunch only to find Mulder missing. She assumed he was in the bathroom until it had been too long so she went to Skinner.

“Have you seen Mulder?”

“Agent Mulder said he was going for some fresh air. Why. Is everything alright?”

“He probably is just sitting outside,” she said hopefully although she had a worried feeling. So many things could’ve happened to Mulder. She walked outside but there was no sign of him. She asked the entrance security and they said they never saw anyone.

She went to the security room and had them see where he went. It ‘just so happened’ that the cameras weren’t working at the time of his disappearance. Scully was getting really scared until one frame flickered for just a second. She paused it and saw him in the garage near a car. She zoomed in on the plate then went to Skinner.

They searched up the plate and it happened to be a rental. It was parked at a convenience store fifteen minutes away. While Skinner was getting a small team, Scully took her own car and made her way. She cautiously approached the car, drawing her gun when she found a man sitting in there.

“Federal agent! Step outside!” The man did what she said and put his hands on the hood.

“Where did you take Agent Mulder?”

“Who?”

“You know! I don’t have time for this!”

“No need to hold me at gunpoint. I didn’t do anything illegal.”

“Where is he?”

Skinner and his team pulled up too and got out.

“Where’s Mulder?” Skinner asked.

“He won’t say,” Scully said.

“Just tell us and we’ll let you go. Unless you hurt him, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“An old man told me to pick him up and drop him off somewhere. That’s all I know. He paid me.”

“Was this man smoking?”

“Yes.”

“Where is he?” The man gave the location. They released the man and drove up to a farm.

———-

Meanwhile, Mulder had realized the house he was in was small. Just two rooms. A bedroom with a bathroom and a main eating area, with the couch he was on. He guessed if he had to spend time here, he could. He just hoped Scully wasn’t in over her head worried that he died or walked into traffic or something like that.

It had been two hours. After napping for a little while longer he heard the sound of approaching cars. It could be the FBI, but it could very well be alien hybrids or kidnappers. Maybe mobs or terrorists looking for the man he had met with. He ditched his cane and walked out the back door. Cautiously, but somewhat fast he started running. It was just endless field so he was fine. He got deeper and deeper not knowing which way he was going.

He stopped and then sat down hoping they didn’t find him. He heard distant voices checking out the house but one stood out. Scully.

“Mulder!” Scully shouted. “Are you here?”

“I’m here!” He shouted slowly walking back towards her. 

He made his way back out of the field, hoping he was in the right direction.

“Mulder!” She said running towards him. “Are you alright?”

“Scully I saw someone. He made me see for a second. He said he could cure me.” Mulder sounded excited but to Scully, she was still worried.

She started moving his hair. “Did you hit your head?”

“What. No. Scully, we have to track this man.”

“Mulder, we don’t know what happened. You should get to the hospital. Jut to be safe.”

“Scully. I trust you. You trust me. Believe me. You’re the only one. It’s true.”

“Fine. No hospital but I’m taking you right away back to the Bureau.”

Mulder held her arm following her back to the car.

“Enjoying the fresh air, Mulder?” Skinner asked.

“Yes sir.”

The ride back, all Mulder could think about was the blurry image of the man. He didn’t tell Scully he would meet him again, seeing as she would probably stay by his side and not let him out of her sight. 

He knew what he saw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through this story...

Edit: I forgot to dedicate this chapter and last chapter to @Sanjuktachatterjee because they gave me an idea on how i want to continue the story

Mulder didn’t about what happened to Scully again until they were in Skinner’s office. Scully remembered Mulder rambling about this miracle man. He didn’t have any head trauma so she was concerned he should see a psychologist but of course, don’t deny Mulder. That’s an unwritten rule.

“Mulder, I read in your report that this man kidnapped you and that’s it? He didn’t say anything?”

“No sir,” Mulder lied.

“Is this true?” He asked Scully.

“Yes sir. Whatever Agent Mulder put, is whatever happened however, no one can verify it.”

“Agent Mulder, you are not to leave the Bureau alone. Effective immediately.”

“Sir, is this because I’m blind or you just love pushing my buttons?”

“You know why.” 

“Are you afraid for my safety? I’ve managed just fine for the past few years.” Mulder sighed. How was he going to leave next week? Jeremiah said he would find Mulder. Maybe he would come to his apartment. They better not send some idiot to watch him 24/7.

“You know Agent Mulder, I am. You’re special in this bureau. Normally we would’ve put you on disability retirement, but we need your skills.”

“If you only knew,” he said getting up. He put his hand on the ashtray on Skinner’s desk. Empty. “Just checking,” he murmured.  
He made his way back to the dark basement. Back to some paperwork.

_____________

Six days later and Mulder was expecting any day for Jeremiah Smith to reach him but nothing happened. Mulder had never left Scully’s sight. She watched him the whole time and Mulder could sense it. Even when he was driving back to his apartment, he was sure they had sent someone to make sure he didn’t go out on any night adventures. Mulder decided to try one night. He put on a pair of jeans and a shirt and sweater, grabbed his sunglasses and cane and headed out in the hallway. 

Maybe a walk around the neighborhood would be nice. He had considered getting a dog before, and the bureau was willing to get him one but he denied it. It was more of a responsibility than taking care of himself. He didn’t want to deal with people asking or something. He didn’t go out often but on occasion, there would be people trying to help him cross the damn street. Is that some stereotype in movies? He was capable himself.

Mulder exited the front and was greeted with the air. It was nice to be outside for once. He listened for a little bit, for any car doors. He heard none so he just made his way to the local park. He still knew his way there. After a while of following the path, he got bored. What was the point of walking in darkness. He could just picture the autumn leaves and their beauty. 

He turned around only to keep walking and realize foolishly, he lost his way. Dammit. He could’ve sworn it was just that way... he needed to be as discrete. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Scully. 

“Scully.”

“Scully, it’s me.”

“It’s 11p.m. Mulder. Is everything all right?”

He must’ve lost track of time. 

“Would you like visit the park with me?”

“It’s late...”

“So no?”

“I’m sorry, Mulder. Is there something else you want to say?”

“Well, ok. I swear I’m not pathetic.”

“Did you get lost in the park?” She asked.

“Yeah...”

“Ok. Mulder, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Don’t move.”

“Ok.” Mulder hung up and waited patiently by a tree, not wanting to be seen. Eventually he heard a distant voice of Scully.

It reminded him of when he ran in the cornfield and Scully found him.

“I’m here,” Mulder said walking to her.

“Oh, Mulder. What did you think?”

“I guess I’m not the best at navigation,” he smirked. 

He got in Scully’s car and she drove a couple minutes to his apartment. “Next time you want to go Bigfoot hunting, call me. I’ll go with you.”

“Bigfoot isn’t in this region,” Mulder said and Scully playfully punched him.

“Goodnight Mulder.”

“Goodnight Scully.”

Mulder didn’t go to bed right away of course. He just turned on the tv to a slight volume and listened as he fell asleep. In a couple days, what would happen? It could change his life forever.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now official a week since Jeremiah Smith had said he would contact Mulder. If he was correct, he was not a man who didn’t keep his word. Mulder sat in the basement, a bit annoyed because how was he supposed to sneak out?

After reading numerous files that led to nothing, Scully decided to take a small break.

“Mulder. I’m leaving for ONE MINUTE. If I find you missing, I will kick your ass.” 

Mulder shrugged thinking obviously he wouldn’t leave; but he did. As soon as Scully left, he got a call which he answered right away.

“Mulder.”  
“Open your left drawer.”

“Ok…” Mulder did as he was on the phone. Scully would be back very soon.

“Now feel around in the back left corner. There’s an earpiece. Hang up the phone and put it in.” The voice sounded like any average man which wasn’t help. He heard the line click and put the earpiece in.

“Can you hear me Mr. Mulder?” He asked.

“Yep,” Mulder replied. “So.. how do I get to you.”

“You have to follow my exact directions. If you don’t nothing will work according to plan. Are you willing to cooperate?”

Mulder didn’t reply. He needed to think of a response. It couldn’t be that bad, could it? “Yes. How do you know where I am?”

“It doesn’t matter. Don’t talk and do exactly as I say. Get up and exit the door. No one is in the hall yet.” Mulder did as he told him and stood outside with his cane, listening.

“Ditch the cane,” he said.

“Why?” Mulder asked.

“Don’t ask questions.”

Mulder put it aside and proceeded to follow directions.

“Go to the stairs on your right. As you go, you will walk three flights down and exit the door on your left.”

Mulder cautiously walked down the stairs. “Now what?”

“Would you quit asking questions?”

“Geez…”

“Now you’re in the building lobby. Casually walk forward.”

“Kind of hard, considering I can’t see,” he muttered.

“Trust my damn directions.”

He kept walking forward until the man abruptly shouted for him to stop which caused Mulder to huff.

“What was that for?”

“You would’ve run into a post. Now go around it. Feel your way then walk ten feet forward and you should be out on the sidewalk.” 

Mulder found the door and was greeted with the city sounds. He was definitely outside. This was getting ridiculous. “I hope you have a car.”

“Don’t talk to yourself, they’ll look at you funny. You need to blend in. Now, there is no car. We need to be discrete. You’re going to be walking for about another thirty minutes. Turn right until you get to the end of the curb.”

“Gee, that’s hard without my cane. How do I know you aren’t leading me on a suicide mission?”

“I said I’d guide you dammit.”  
Mulder couldn’t help but smirk again. He occasionally liked to piss people off. He started walking until he was told to stop. He could sense a few other people waiting to cross with him.

“Scully will notice you’re missing very soon. Once you cross, you’ll be out of sight. Now cross.”

Mulder walked until he nearly tripped over the curb but made it. “Why didn’t you tell me!”

“Oh, Mr. Mulder. Just keep following directions.”

It was supposed to take thirty minutes but he was walking for an hour, still being pissed off by this man. He was surprised the bureau hadn’t sent their cars looking for him yet. Or if they did, why they hadn’t found him.

Turns out, Mulder was led to another random abandoned building near the shipyard.

“You’re near a lake Mulder. Take out your earpiece and throw it in. Jeremiah will be seeing you soon.”

“Wait, can I trust you?”

“I don’t know. Can you? Goodbye Mr. Mulder.” He disconnected the earpiece and Mulder did what he was told and heard it hit the water. Then he made his way back to the building where he sat down on the floor. It was wood and worn but he patiently waited.

——

Scully had taken a ten minute break. A bit longer than she expected, as some agents wanted to talk to her about a case that wasn’t an X-File. She walked back into the basement only to come to an empty desk. Dammit, she thought. He was probably just trying to piss her off.

“Mulder, this isn’t funny,” she said. She looked around the office but realized it was empty. She noticed his coat was still there and his cane. So he couldn’t have gone far. 

She rolled her eyes having to deal with him. She went upstairs and asked a few agents if they’ve seen him but they haven’t. He wasn’t even in the bathroom. She went to Skinner, although she didn’t want to.

“Agent Scully, you’ve been in my office a lot lately.”

“Sir, I think Agent Mulder is missing. He hasn’t answered any calls and he left all his belongings here. He’s not in the building.”

Skinner gave his exaggerated ‘I’m so done with this shit’ look. “He could still be in the building.” He sent a message to every floor of the building and after twenty minutes, it was confirmed he wasn’t in the building.

They checked the phone logs and Mulder got an incoming call from a payphone ten miles out a minute after Scully left for her break. She cursed herself. If she hadn’t left for that break, Mulder wouldn’t have gone anywhere.

“Well where the Hell does a blind man go? Maybe he was kidnapped.” Scully had them check the security cameras but of course, Mulder always kept the lights off in the basement so it was hard to see. She saw him look like he was talking, but no one was there.

“Turn up the volume.”

Scully listened in and heard the door to the stairs open with Mulder saying, “Now what?” Someone must’ve been giving him directions somehow. Obviously he wouldn’t talk to himself… although he was Fox Mulder. Who knows.

There were no cameras in the stairs but they saw Mulder get off at the lobby. It seemed like he was walking as if he could see. Someone had to be directing him.

“Dammit. This video was half an hour ago. H has at least a forty-five minute walking head start, although he could’ve gotten into a car. We need to do a block search. Start from six blocks out and go in.”

Suddenly another team just like last time was assembled. At first the SACs and other agents were confused because they were searching for the same agent. They even went to the farm from last time but he wasn’t there. It was going to be hard to find him which is why they also brought out a helicopter.

It had been an hour now and Scully was getting worried. Skinner assured her he was fine but Scully wasn’t buying it. She took out her own car and started driving around, first to his apartment, then to the park, then to cafe’s she thought he would be at but nothing. No sign of him anywhere. It would take too long to go through all the traffic cams and by the time if they did track his whole route, the cameras stop somewhere. It was important to find him fast. Every second passing, was another second he could be in more danger.

“Where are you, Mulder?”

———

Mulder still sat patiently in the abandoned warehouse. It had been a while now. He yawned and listened outside. He could hear the passing of cars and occasional highway hum but that was it. He knew he made a stupid decision but it was a bit late and he was hopeless. He couldn’t just turn around and pretend it never happened.

As he was starting to take in the silence, a sharp sound of a car door banging caught his attention. He stood up and easily heard the gait of the man. It was Jeremiah Smith.

“Hello Mr. Mulder. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Alright, tell me how this works. It’s too good to be true. What will you take from you in order for my sight to come back.”

“I told you, when the time comes I’ll take what I need.” It could’ve been anything. His life? His friends? His colleagues? His research? What was it going to be?

“Maybe I don’t want this.”

“I went all my way to come here. You made your decision.”

“Not really…”

He sighed. “You don’t really have a choice. I know you’ve been longing to see for so long.”

“Give me a reason. Maybe I don’t want to if I’m going to be living everyday thinking you’re taking something else from me.”

“Your sister. Don’t you want to SEE your sister again?”

There was silence as Mulder thought about it. Was she alive? Maybe it was better to take a chance. “Ok. Lay down and remove your sunglasses.”

Mulder did as he was told and he felt his cold fingers on his forehead right then.

————

Scully was in a parking lot at a convenience store trying to think in silence of where Mulder could’ve gone. That’s when her phone rang. She answered it.

“Hello Agent Scully,” he said. The man had that interesting voice that would go up slightly at the end of each sentence. Cigarette Smoking Man.

“YOU! TELL ME WHERE MULDER IS!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You’ll ruin his moment.”

“His moment?!”

“Yes. You’ll ruin it. If I tell you, it’s you who would be putting his life in danger. You can choose to do that or not. I’ll give you his location. But I suggest you go alone.” The man listed off coordinates which Scully wrote down before he hung up.

She called the bureau and the coordinates ended up being an abandoned building near a lake. She had told them she was going alone but Skinner insisted a SWAT come. They would hide around the building. Once the building was surrounded, the SAC said they could advance in.

———

“How much longer?” Asked Mulder.  
“Be patient.”

All of a sudden a loud bang of the door startled them both. All Mulder heard was incoming footsteps. 

“FBI! Get down now!”

“Wait!” Mulder yelled. “Don’t shoot!” No one was listening to him. They probably thought he was assaulting him.

“Put your hands in the air!” Jerimiah’s hands were still on Mulder’s eyelids.

Mulder heard a loud bang and felt the man fall on him. He pushed him off and opened his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. He could see.”

He saw every sharp detail of the scene as if he had hawk vision. More of the team came in and checked on the older man. Mulder stood up looking around and that’s when he saw the most beautiful woman ever. It had to be Scully.

“Scully?” He asked approaching her.

“Yes, it’s me, Mulder. Are you alright?” She put her gun away and Mulder hugged her which caught her off guard. He didn’t want to blink. This moment was too great. He made note of her blue eyes and her red hair. Then as if Polaroid was being reversed, everything started to fade to black again. Just like last time. Jeremiah must’ve never finished healing him.

“No,” Mulder said rubbing his eyes. He kept looking straight at her face. He needed to remember it.

“What is it?”

“I’m losing you,” he said, his voice cracking. He still held her face as he stared straight into her eyes. If that’s the last thing he ever saw, it should be her. Scully was still very confused.

“Mulder, you aren’t. I’m ok.”

He started sobbing and got weak in the knees. Scully caught him as she slowly let him lay down. 

His eyes were wide open and then finally, everything was black again, yet he was fully conscious. “No!” He screamed. He wasn’t sure who to be angry at.

“Why couldn’t you wait ten more minutes?”

“What are you talking about?”

“He was healing me! I saw you Scully! You’re beautiful. Believe me!” He reached out and touched her cheek. He could still remember her face.

“Mulder…”

All of a sudden he got cold. Why did Scully have to ruin this moment? Could he blame her? Maybe he could… He could’ve seen his sister. Yes, Scully was beautiful, but if it was just a few minutes later.

“Is the man alive?” Mulder asked.

“No.”

“Dammit!” Mulder shouted loudly. “Goddammit!” He pushed Scully away and got up. “I need someone to drive me back to the bureau.”

“You should go home, Mulder.”

“No.”

He felt a different hand on his shoulder and out of reflex, swung around startled punching whoever it was. He felt his fist collie with glasses. Oh shit. It was Skinner.

“Agent Mulder!” 

“You son of a bitch! You’re the one who sent a whole damn SWAT Team!” He punched again but Skinner moved and held him down.

“Calm down Agent Mulder!”

“I’m not gonna calm down. You fucked everything up!”

“That man wasn’t attacking me! He said he could heal me! It worked for a bit until you killed him!”

“Mulder, that’s impossible. We need to check you out at a hospital.”

“No! Scully. Tell him I’m telling the truth! How else would I have known where you were standing? I saw you’re face!”

“Mulder, if you don’t stop freaking out, we’ll have to sedate you.”

“I’m not freaking out!” He shouted. “You just fucked everything! Everything was going well!” Then his voice got softer. “He told me I could see my sister…”

Skinner was still holding him down and he felt Scully’s hand too on him. He hugged but had a different idea. He pulled her gun from the holster and without hesitation, pointed it at his temple. He pulled the trigger but nothing happened. The safety was on.

Everyone was shouting and the gun was knocked away.

“Yep, we need to sedate him.”

“No, Scully…” He felt the needle insert into him and he lost consciousness. Not that it mattered anyway. Everything was always black. The last thing that flashed through his mind, was Scully.

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... if you liked or didn't like that ending... well sorry
> 
> If you have ideas what you want to see because this story isn't done yet... i do want to continue it


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. this story will mostly be filler until I think of an ending everyone will enjoy 
> 
> Yes, he’ll get his sight back but it’ll probably be at the end

A month later

Dana Scully made a decision. She was not going to let Mulder out of her sight.

“Mulder... I think you should come stay at my place for a while.”

“Why don’t you come to mine,” he said.

“Skinner and I thought it’d be a good idea that you don’t leave anyone’s eyes for a while.”

“Scully, why?”

“You know why, Mulder.”

He huffed and thought about it. Scully watching him? Well, he did love her. And if it got him close to her... “Only if it’s my apartment.”

“I don’t want to be rude, but you don’t have anywhere to sleep.”

“Scully, I have a bedroom.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I’ll take the couch, you take my bed. I’m not sure what my bedroom is like... I haven’t been in there in a long time. Might have cobwebs.”

“I thought you’d be more stubborn,” Scully said as she sat in a chair in his basement. Why she didn’t have a desk? She probably would never have one.

“Mmm. Well I could sue you for many things, such as harassing me, forcing me to have you in my apartment... or I could scream at Skinner but what is that going to do? So I’m only left with one option. Comply and then maybe my life will be just a little bit easier.”

“Ok then... tonight.”

“Can you type the report for me?” Mulder asked. It’s just exhausting, you know... having to go over my work.

“I can. But you aren’t leaving my sight.”

“Then Hell with it. I’ll do my busy work.”

The whole day Mulder did not leave her sight. Even when he had to go to the bathroom, although they had a male agent stand outside.

“I have my own free entourage,” Mulder teased.

Even for lunch, they ate together. Any meetings Scully had, they sent some random agent to watch him although he admitted he only liked Scully.

“What did you screw up?” Mulder asked. 

“Excuse me?” The man said. He was standing by the door of Mulder’s basement, watching him while Scully was doing some autopsy somewhere else in the building.

“Watching a blind man in a basement is obviously punishment. What did you do? Sleep with Skinner’s wife?”

“Agent Mulder. I’m just here until Scully gets back.”

“What’s your name?” Mulder asked.

“I’m Agent Doggett.”

“You’re from Brooklyn?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“Ok. But what did you do?”

“I didn’t have any current cases. Someone told me last minute to come down. That’s all.”

“I don’t believe that. Agent Doggett, why don’t you grab me a glass of water.”

“Agent Mulder, you have a water bottle right in front of you. I think you know that. I saw you drinking from it ten minutes ago. If you’re trying to make me leave you alone, I’m not.”

“This reminds me of my suicide watch,” Mulder muttered.

Agent Doggett and Mulder were silent except for Mulder’s typing. He hated Doggett’s stare that he could feel. He took off his sunglasses and stared back at Doggett, just to annoy him.

“You are spooky,” he quietly said but Mulder heard of course.

Finally, Scully came back and Mulder gave an exaggerated sigh. “Goodbye Doggett.”

“You two chatted?” Scully inquired.

“Yeah. You’re a strong woman.”

“He means, how do you put up with a stubborn blind spooky man in a basement.”

—————-

That night after the day was over, Scully drove over to Mulder’s apartment. She already had packed her things.

“The bedroom is right here.” Mulder felt his way for the door on the right and opened it. The whole time Scully thought it was a closet. When she opened it, she was shocked to find a huge bed, but surrounding it were lots of boxes stacked, and old files, newspapers and photos scattered everywhere. It’s like he just ditched whatever he was working on. It ranged from several cases to his sister’s abduction.

The bed was very dusty and a deflated basketball lay at the end. Cobwebs were strung between the post.

“Wow.”

“Oh shit. I forgot to clean it, didn’t I?”

It’s not that bad,” Scully lied.

“No. I think it is.” Mulder stepped in and instantly almost slipped on paper that was on the floor and Scully caught him. “Case closed,” he muttered. 

“I’ll pick it up. Don’t worry.”

“Those magazines you’ll find, they aren’t mine...” he said still standing in the doorway.

“What magazines?”

After spending twenty minutes, the place looked somewhat better. Scully did come across some suggestive magazines but she didn’t tell him. He probably could still clearly picture it in his brain whenever he wanted.

“Alright. I’m going to get dinner. We either have what’s in your fridge, or I get takeout.”

“I have some instant Mac and cheese, I think. It might be expired. It’s hard to tell.” Mulder reached in and grabbed a box, shaking it.

“It expired eight months ago,” Scully said.

“Oops. Oh well. I mean, you don’t like sunflower seeds so- takeout I guess is fine.”

“I’ll order it here,” she said. “What do you want.”

“Pizza.”

———

Fifteen minutes later and it arrived.

“Where do you usually eat?” Scully asked.

“My couch, walking around, I dunno. Why?”

“Your table looks like it hasn’t been used in ten years.”

“Maybe it hasn’t. I only use one room.”

Scully handed him a slice. Pizza was so good. If every night they would get takeout together, maybe this deal wasn’t bad after all.

After eating, Mulder took off his shoes, but his work clothes were still on. He lay down on the couch putting a blanket over himself. “Goodnight Scully.”

“Mulder, you didn’t even change!”

“I do in the morning.”

“Did you always have these habits?”

“Yes I ALWAYS had these habits. There’s nothing wrong with that. I wonder how you‘ll sleep, considering you have to watch me.”

“Want me to handcuff you to the table?”

“I’d prefer you don’t.”

“Then behave. Goodnight Mulder.”

Scully sighed as she got into his bed. She didn’t tell Mulder but she got her own bedsheets. Who knows the last time he washed them.

————————

Scully set an alarm earlier than usual, just because she wanted to be up before him. When she woke up and opened the door to check on Mulder, she jumped a bit. He was just standing looking out the window, although he could never see anything.

“It’s early,” she said.

“Insomnia,” Mulder muttered.

“How much sleep did you get then?” She asked.

“It’s hard to tell. What time is it? I don’t have my watch.”

“Five in the morning.”

“Oh. Kinda late for me. Well, I’ll get dressed, and you can watch if you want, and then we’ll go to work.”

Scully awkwardly closed the door. He’s getting too comfortable.

————-

As a young boy, Mulder didn’t know how people like his father could work a job longer than schooling. The same job too. He always assumed it was monotonous and boring. Well, being in the field was exciting, but now confined to a desk, Mulder wasn’t so sure about his work anymore. It was just too damn hard.

“You know, maybe I should just retire on disability,” Mulder said. “Why am I here?”

“Don’t be all depressing now,” Scully replied. “You still have yet to find the truth.”

“The truth is I can’t keep chasing shadows! I’m fucking tired of it! Everything I get close, something happens. You still don’t believe me, but I saw you Scully. That man was a healer. You believe Jesus can heal, why not him? It isn’t fair!” Mulder angrily slid the files on his desk, dropping them on the floor. He knocked everything off on purpose.

Without saying anything, he got up and grabbed his coat and came before getting in the elevator. Of course Scully followed but she knew not to say anything.

He made his way briskly towards Skinner’s office and got to his secretary.

“Is he busy?”

“No. I can tell him you’re here.”

“It’s not necessary,” Mulder said as he opened the door. Scully gave a look to the secretary and followed him in.

“I resign.” He took his badge and ID and threw it in Skinner’s direction. Who knows where it landed.

“What is this?” He asked looking at Scully.

“Sir, I think Mulder hasn’t had enough sleep.”

“Scully, please. Last night made me rethink a lot of things. I resign. I’ll retire due to disability.”

“You’re still young. What will you do with the rest of your life?”

“Oh, I’ll find something. Have a nice life Skinner.

This was nothing like Mulder. Was this one of his manic depression episodes? The next day he could just walk in like none of it happened. He was unpredictable, or very much the opposite, depending on the situation.

“Agent Mulder. I understand you’ve been through a lot lately and-“

“You don’t understand. I know this. It’s the same damn talk you tell everyone who’s been through a lot. “I understand. “I don’t.” “It’s hard for you.” “It’s not hard.” I mean c’mon! I’m tired of my job.”

“Rethink your decisions by the end of the week. I’m not signing you off. I suggest you take another psych evaluation.”

Mulder stood there a second and smelling a trace of smoke. “Is that son of a bitch here?” He asked.

“No. It’s just us,” Scully replied.

“Well he was here. I’m not wrong.” Mulder stormed out and went back to the basement. He quickly closed the door before Scully could come and locked it. That would at least give him ten minutes of alone time before she got the key.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.... you made it this far... congrats

Mulder woke up and realized he was on his couch. He was going to groan but realized he quit so he was a free man. He smiled to himself. He had all the time in the world. He had a decent amount of money saved up and wasn’t going to go buying expensive things because there was no point.

Scully had to go to work. Therefore he could get some alone time. Finally. Not that he didn’t mind her company, he just only liked it when she wasn’t stressed and watching him like a hawk. He could still remember her face vividly from that time with Jeremiah Smith near the docks. How he wished to just see her face again.

He heard movement so he called out to Scully. “What time is it?”

“I have to be in the office in an hour.”

”ok. Have fun,” Mulder replied not moving from the couch. He felt for the remote and turned on the TV. It was too silent, despite the television noise. He knew Scully was death-staring him.

”stop staring at me. I’ll be fine,” Mulder scoffed.

”Will you? That’s why I’m worried. You always say that but you aren’t.”

Mulder frowned. “Scully, you don’t-“

“Don’t have to worry about you? Well I do! Why don’t you let anyone care for you. You think you can handle everything yourself, but the truth is you can’t!” Scully unlocked the door. “We’ll have a talk after work.”

”I’m sorry...” Mulder whispered ever so slightly as she slammed the door. He yawned and got ready for the day. What was a blind man, unemployed for the rest of his life supposed to do? He couldn’t go sight seeing.

Mulder laughed as he got a ridiculous idea. What if he got a dog? Sure, it was a responsibility but it was reasonable. “Hey Scully, what if we got a dog,” he said excitedly, then realized she wasn’t there. He felt foolish for talking to no one.

He decided to call the Lone Gunman. 

“Who is this?”

”turn off the recorder. It’s me.”

”what’s up Mulder?” It was Byers.

”Can you get me a dog?”

“Aren’t you at work with Scully?”

”oh, I quit. I’m alone and bored. I have all the time in the world now. I could use some company.”

”so you can go trekking in the mountains?”

“Mmm, how’d you know?” Mulder smiled. “So can you get me a guide dog?”

”why us?”

”I don’t want to bug Scully.”

”Ok. But obviously you’ll need to come with us to the place. We’ll pick you up in half an hour.”

————

Mulder waited for the knock on the door, all ready to go. As soon as he heard approaching steps in the hall, he opened the door.

”hello.” He was greeted with three familiar voices.

He walked down with them to the car and got in as they drove. He told them all about what happened yesterday.

”Mulder, Skinner said you could rethink your job. Those files are a way to get to the truth. You can’t just abandon that.”

”this isn’t related to the dog.”

”we know, but you’re technically using us as your unofficial therapists, so we’re giving you feedback.”

Mulder was in the backseat with Langly and reached for his hair laughing.

”you’ve still never cut your hair.”

”Well Mulder, I think you need one. You’re not on a boy band.”

Mulder felt his hair. It was long enough to be called “boy band” hair and covered his ears, touching the back of his shirt collar.

_______  
  


”we’re here,” they said.

“Wait, I want Byers to come with me. No offense, but frohike, langly...-“

”yeah we get it. We don’t look normal.”

”no.”

”yes.”

Mulder walked in with Byers, also kind of nervous. It was a special and long process to get a dog. Scully was going to be annoyed because the bureau could give him one, but he didn’t work there anymore and didn’t want to bother them.

The tree had managed to get him an appointment right away so he went into a room with someone.

”Mr. Mulder. You had said you wanted the best guide dog.”

”I did?” Mulder questioned as Byers lightly kicked him under the table. “Oh yes. I did. It would be so much easier to get around.”

”and where do you live?”

”an apartment. But service animals are allowed.”

”do you live with anyone?”

”Depends. Sometimes with my- partner.”

_____  
  


there were a ton more questions but finally the person told Mulder he could get one. “Luckily for you, we have a dog ready by tomorrow. He’s very obedient. His name is Ahab.”

”oh really?” Mulder asked.

”Now, come back tomorrow and he’ll be here. Does the same time work?”

”Yeah. Don’t tell Scully,” Mulder said to Byers.

”that’d going to be hard when she comes home to a dog.”

”well, Mr. Mulder, while you’re getting a certified guide dog, I don’t recommend you go looking for Bigfoot as it says in the application.” This time Mulder kicked Byers from under the table. He shouldn’t have let him fill out the application.

”haha,” Mulder laughed dryly. “If I go back to work, can he come with me?”

”it depends. You said you had a uh- basement desk job in an office. I think most will allow that.”

“Thank you!”

______

After they got in the car, Mulder playfully punched Byers in the shoulder.   
“It wasn’t me! It was Frohike!”

”I should’ve known...”

_______

That night, Mulder still decided not to tell Scully but he was annoyed at whatever talk she wanted.

when she came in, he was back on his favorite couch watching the TV. 

“Did you even get off the couch besides the bathroom and food?” She asked more in a concerned voice.

”I did. What did you want to talk about.”

”Well, assuming you don’t come back, I’ve been assigned partners to Agent Doggett. I want you back, Mulder.”

”that guy?” Maybe Mulder did want to go back after all. Doggett being her partner made him fume. But of course, he had to act nonchalant and still not care.

”Yes, that guy. Look Mulder, if you don’t want me hear, I can go. I do enjoy being here, not just to watch you, but because I like you. But I understand who you are.”

At the same time, he didn’t want her to leave, but again, he kind of wanted her. He was in fact lonely. That was true. But he didn’t like to think she was staying only for babysitting. So he didn’t say anything for the rest the night and he thought she got the hint.

_______

The next morning, Scully said goodbye and the lone gunman picked him up again for the dog.

Mulder was led into a room where he heard a jiggle of a collar and was soon attacked by friendly kisses from the dog. “hello Ahab,” he said.

the instructor took Mulder out on the street to practice with the dog but already he felt relief of not having to only rely on his cane. He was told he should probably still carry the cane with him, but damn that dog was smart. He was helping him get around. Wait until Scully saw him.

He smiled and went home with his dog. He thanked the lone gunman for all their help. He only replied it was already night. He had spent the whole day with the dog and they were already best friends.

When Scully came in, she was surprised.

”Howd you get a dog so fast?”

”mmm I pulled a few strings, had a few friends help out. Meet Ahab,” Mulder said.

”Mulder, how are you going to manage this dog!”

”im unemployed and retired.”

”you know Skinner had said he could’ve gotten you one a couple years ago.”

”do you think I want to bug Skinner when I don’t even work for him anymore?”

”you still have the opportunity to go back.”

Mulder felt guilty for the scene he made in Skinner’s office when he threw his badge at him. He did want to go back to his job. He couldn’t stand if Scully was seeing this Doggett more than him. He made sure to ask Skinner for more field work. He couldn’t bear to do paperwork half the day and filing 302s. he was a bit selfish, but Scully was his. He sighed and stood up to face Scully’s voice.

”Can I bring the dog?”

Scully smiled. That meant he was going back to work. “Yes.”


	12. Chapter 12

"Welcome back, Mulder." Skinner walked over and gave him his badge back, but not his gun.

"It's good to be back in the spooky dark basement," he replied sarcastically. "I got more company too." He motioned to the dog on the floor.

It was silent, and Mulder just knew Skinner had nodded, then probably got embarrassed. 

"Alright. You two better not get into any trouble again." He left.

"I just know you hooked up many cameras to watch me," he told Scully.

"Well, maybe you'll stop doing what you do under your desk now."

"What now?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder. I don't think its a bad idea to talk-"

"About what?"

"You know."

"I don't."

Scully gave a small sigh.

"Scully, do you still believe me? That I saw you? You have to. There's no other way I could know what you were wearing when you found me."

"Mulder, I'm not doubting you but scientifically-"

"That's impossible," he finished. "I know. But why is it so hard to believe? I don't think I'd ever like to you."

A month of boring work passed and Mulder was slowly getting more depressed. Of course, he didnt want to put his problems on anyone else. He just had to get his vision back. He couldn't live like this. It's different and he didn't know what to do. Lately whenever Mulder had mentioned Jeremiah Smith, Scully hadn't said anything, but he finally got her to break.

"Scully, be honest with me! I may not be able to see but I can damn sense when you're hiding something!"

"Alright. Jeremiah Smith isn't dead."

"What?" Mulder rubbed his ears to confirm he heard correctly. "But you shot him down, right?"

"Well, we thought he was dead, but then somehow he disappeared from the hospital shortly after he was pronounced dead."

"And you didnt tell me?"

"Because I don't want you trying to chase after him again, getting hurt, or worse getting killed! Don't you understand! I care for your safety!"

So she really cares. "If you cared, you would not get into the way of me finding the truth!"

"What truth?!"

Mulder got up, getting the dogs leash and his cane. "You know what. I'm going to go somewhere, and you can't stop me. Don't pity me, because I know you do. First it was my sister, now it's my blindness. There. I said it."

He made his way out the door, grabbing his phone alone the way. He knew Scully wouldn't chase after him now. He found the bathroom, and locked himself in before dialing a contact someone so conveniently left for him.

"Agent Mulder. So you finally want my help?" Mulder frowned. HE could just picture the man taking a whiff of smoke.

"Lead me to Jeremiah."

"He'll come to you in time." He heard the click on the other end.

"Better be soon," he mumbled before stepping out of the bathroom and running into Scully. She must've been listening through the door.

"Scully."

"I was just going to ch-"

"Check. Well I'm fine. I'm going to get another agent to drive me home. I'll take the day off. Skinner can't really say no."

Mulder went up and he sensed the presence of someone who got out of the elevator. "Drive me home," he said not caring who it was.

"What's wrong, Mulder?" Out of all employees, he had to run into Skinner. Dammit.

"Nothing, sir."

"I'll have Agent Pendrall drive you back."

Oh god. Skinner knows how to set me off.

I end up getting in the car with him and at least he shuts up. As we stop at the light, it sounds awfully quiet. It all happens so fast. My dog barks, and then I hear the window break. Pendrall screams and I don't. I try to determine what's going on, but someone puts a bag over my head and that's when i scream but also find it ironic. Why put a bag over my head if I can't see anyway.

I don't know what happens but i think they lock my dog in the car and bring me to a new one. I'm going to kill them if they hurt my dog.

"Dumbass. Take the hood off. I can't see anyway. It's hard to breathe." 

Instead, Mulder was greeted with a hard knock to the head, as he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter after this. i was going to ditch this but im not that evil where i leave you like that


	13. Chapter 13

Mulder awoke again and for a second he forgot he was blind but then the darkness because natural. His head was throbbing but he didn't have anything over his head. All he remembered roughly was being driven home after walking out on Scully. Stupid mistake.

"Hello?" Mulder called out. There wasn't much of an echo, so he assumed he was in a smaller room. It was too risky to try moving around because he didn't know where he was, but of course, he did it anyway.

He got up and felt around until he felt something warm that made him jump. He felt closer and realized it was a body. "Oh god," he muttered as he felt around for the face. He happened to know what Agent Pendrall had looked like before he became blind, and he assumed it was him. There was no pulse.

"Son of a bitch! Come out from where you are!" Mulder shouted but no one replied.

"Agent Scully?" Skinner asked arriving in the basement. "I sent Mulder home. He seemed- sad."

"Who did you send him with?"

"Agent Pendrall."

Scully frowned. "I'm just always worried for him, sir."

"I know."

forty-five minutes later

"Agent Pendrall hasn't returned," Skinner told Scully over the phone. "Now let's not jump to conclusions, but we're sending cars out. Check Mulder's apartment first."

"Sir? What's happening?"

"Just check on Mulder. He's probably bothering Pendral or something."

Scully hung up and quickly drove to his apartment. Not again. He can't be missing, and it was her fault.

She arrived at his apartment, but it sounded eerily quiet. Using the key she had, she opened it and checked every room but he wasn't there, nor was his dog.

That's when she phoned Skinner and they set out people to find him, again.

Within ten minutes, they found his car, with the window smashed but his dog was barking and that's how they found the car.

"It hasn't been long. He has to be in close proximity." Again, a search was organized.

Mulder had moved himself from the body, and lay down the floor, scared to do anything anymore, until he heard a very slight creak that made him jump.

"Hello?" He called out again.

"It's me."

Mulder recognized as Jeremiah Smith.

"Finally! No interruptions. Let's get this done with. What's the cost?"

"Maybe you'd better enjoy life now... price will come later."

"Sure." Mulder was ready again. Jeremiah Smith told him to close his eyes, and he he felt the cold hands touch his eyes.

"Open them." Everything was fuzzy at first, but then he couldn't believe it. He could see! He could kiss Jeremiah right there, he was so happy.

"I can't thank you enough!"

"Well- as I said there will be consequences later, but don't worry. It won't be blindness. That was an accident that had nothing to do with me. IN fact, it was rather inconvenient for the bigger plan."

Bigger plan? For now he was fine and that's all that mattered. He needed to get out of there. Looking around the corner one last time, he realized Jeremiah Smith wasn't there, but what mattered? He was just realieved he could see.

He looked down and realized he was wearing one of the ugliest ties ever. Why didn't anyone tell him he chose that? He could've sworn it was his striped one, not the weird patterned one.

He walked outside and realized he was close to the bureau, so he started running in the direction. It felt so good. It had been so long, yet he still knew his way. He noticed an unusual amount of police on the road. Were they for him?

In one car, a bald man ran out to him. Skinner. Mulder smiled.

Skinner approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mulder, it's me."

"I know!" he replied smiling. "I can see you!"

"What?"

"Yeah. You're wearing the same thing you've always worn. You changed your glasses."

"How can you-"

"Maybe try to believe," he said smiling.

"I don't believe it-"

"It worked! Where's Scully?"

Skinner called Scully and observed Mulder. "You should go to the hospital for that head injury."

"You're sounding like her."

Scully drove as fast as she could, and found Skinner and Mulder back in the office, someone checking out his small wound.

Mulder practically could collapse because he was looking at her again and he couldn't look away. Scully thought his eye contact seemed too 'normal.'

He smiled before saying, "red hair. black suit, with white dress shirt. You are wearing your ID upside down right now."

She looked down and realized he was correct. "YOU CAN SEE ME?"

"I found him, Scully. He cured me."

"That easy?" She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes." He didn't want her to worry about the future because it was only that moment that mattered.

"If Jesus healed, can't you believe this man healed me?"

He couldn't take his eyes off her, and he didn't think he would ever. "I love you," he replied, before they made out on the desk, AD Skinner sighing, but he left them alone.

He didn't know what would go in the report, because it was hard to believe, but miracles do happen, and this was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't come knocking at my door saying you didn't like the ending. I made it happy... so if you read all this and patiently waited since the beginning, congratulations!


End file.
